FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for the application of a viscous chocolate mass on a plurality of irregularly-shaped individual objects. Concerning the term "objects," this is to be understood to include, within the context of the invention confections, baked goods, the centers of pralines or dragees and the like.
The invention is particularly concerned with the fact that objects having an extensively irregular surface contour are uniformly and non-porously covered by the chocolate mass. The term "uniformly" should signify that the coating has an overall constant thickness. "Non-porous" should signify that the surface of the coating is completely smooth. A uniform and non-porous coating should also be achieved when, at a relatively high speed of the objects, the chocolate mass is to be applied upon being dispensed from a stationary receiving container for the chocolate mass.